


Candy Canes

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-10
Updated: 2005-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: L/J one-shot fluff about winter, herbology, and clumsiness in the snow. Not to mention candycanes...





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Lily Evans loved candy canes; everything about them. She loved the way that they rolled along on her tongue and the way that they left her lips delightfully sticky and peppermint flavored so that she had to lick them over and over again. Candy canes were easily her favorite part of winter; certainly not the cold she was braving at the moment.

“Hey—hey Evans! Wait up!”

Perhaps, if the snow hadn’t seemed to drown out all the sound around her, Lily would have recognized the familiar voice. However, she stopped in her tracks on the way to Herbology and took the moment to look at a strand of copper hair, now dusted with thick snowflakes like her mum’s Christmas cookies. She squinted, trying to make out the dark figure wading through the snow towards her.

“Hey! EVANS!”

Lily watched through the haze of falling snowflakes as the dark robed person lumbered awkwardly towards her. Finally, he gave a great wave.

She winced. Only one person waved like that, with their arm flailing awkwardly and their elbow almost knocking them in the head. No one waved like that except Potter.

Lily immediately started to plow resolutely towards the Greenhouses, keeping her chin set firmly against the flurries that were clinging to her eyelashes.

“HEY! EVANS! WAIT FOR ME!” Potter continued to call, waving that clumsy wave of his with both hands. She looked back at him, raising her eyebrows, not quite believing he had bothered to follow her out into the snow. “EVANS! HELLO? I--”

And with a soft thump, James Potter fell face first into three feet of snow. 

Lily gave a little cry, half out of shock and half out of amusement. She stood there, knee deep in snow, her red hair falling into her eyes and catching snowflakes out of the wind. It was cold, so cold that her cheeks and the tip of her nose were turning the same color as her hair. With a sigh, she plunged through the thick snow banks towards the hole where she could see Potter lying head down.

“You’re ridiculous, you know,” she said, standing over him and feeling the harsh wind push her in his direction.

He mumbled something incoherent. With a groan, Lily wrenched his head up from the snow by his coal black hair. His entire face was powdered with snow and his glasses were completely white. James sat up, and wiped them off with his gloved hands so that only a few loose snowflakes clung. It was strange, seeing his eyes behind the trails of water and snowflakes. Lily wanted to see them.

“Hello, Evans,” he said, with the air of someone who had not just had his face thrust into the snow by his own clumsiness.

“Good morning, Potter,” she said, tilting her head to the side. “That was awfully graceful.”

James’ gloved hand found his hair and was now working it free of snow powder. Lily winced as it sent up a cloud. “I was on my way to Herbology,” he said simply.

“You don’t take Herbology, Potter,” Lily replied, sighing a little bit. His lips were chapped and looked as though they hurt. 

“Oh, so I don’t!” James clapped a hand to his head. “Well, I’m just going to go back to the castle and, er, do…important things. Ta!” He stood up and wobbled a little bit as some ice gave way beneath his foot. With a parting wave, one that made the first two look elegant, he began to make his way up to the castle again.

Lily bit her lip. “Er, Potter?”

James stopped in his tracks and, though he pretended not to be listening, she could see him tense a little bit.

“Look, it’s, uh, rather far to the castle. Just come to the Greenhouse and warm up,” Lily said quickly. A gust of wind picked up and pushed her hair into her lips. She tried to tuck a strand behind her ears.

James turned around. “Um, okay,” he called back and caught up with her in a few more giant steps. He tugged on his ear a little bit when he drew level with her, pointing in the direction of the greenhouse. “That way?” he asked.

Lily blinked slowly and nodded, setting off. 

“Hey, Evans?”

Lily turned very bright green eyes, eyes that stood out among all the white snow that was all around him and that clung to every bit of her, onto James’ face.

“Want a candy cane?”


End file.
